Can I Be Your Bow? Can I Be Your Arrow?
by Serenity Kills
Summary: Serina is an eighteen year old girl who died. She heads to Middle Earth as an alternate choice and meets the Fellowship. What happens when she catches the attention of Prince Legolas?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Heaven or Middle Earth?

.

.

Thunder danced across the wide dark abyss while the heavens cried heavily. The trees waved side to side to the gray pavements on the ground. The wind roared with a vengeance as lightning crackled in the sky, demanding attention. Soft footsteps are barely audible while the sky leaked onto the ground. Sounds of utter displeasure follow the footsteps like shoes.

A figure comes into focus, looking disheveled.

"Why didn't I just listen to Evelyn when she said it would be horrible to run tonight..." ran across the wind's mouth.

Bending over, breathing heavily, the person tries to catch her breath. Ebony straight black hair drips down her shoulders onto her mid-back. She shivers from the wind's harsh voice and tries to pull down her medium length, above mid thigh, spandex. She grabs the rubber band on her left wrist and quickly puts her hair into a ponytail. She continues her run in the wild weather, ignore her conscious which told her to go back home.

Her emerald eyes shine like diamonds in the dark while she tries to focus on the road in front of her. She's nearly done with her eight mile run now, only needing two more miles to go. The rain increases and she feels herself running faster. A light similar to the Sun appears in front of herself and she is overcome by the welcoming hand of darkness.

* * *

**'_Child, open your eyes.'_**

Hazel eyes open in the darkness. Glancing around, there is only a bench with pale sun-kissed woman sitting on it. The lady is a few feet from her, but she can feel the waves the lady sent to her, the words of safety laying in her aura.

**'_Come forth, Serina, I merely wish to just have a small conversation with you.'_**

Serina was nerves, but she moved to the lady. The lady sent her a small smile and tapped the right side of the bench, motioning her to sit. Serina sat next to her.

'**_Serina, you may not know my, but my name is Galadriel. I am here to tell you that your mortal body, back on Earth, is dead. You were killed by a drunk driver driving forty miles over the speeding limit. Now, I come to your spirit to ask you something.'_**

"You mean… I died?" Serina sounds astonished.

'_**Yes, but I pulled you away before you could feel anything.'** _

"Wow..." Serina said, shocked.

**'_Now, I come to you in the afterlife, giving you another option. You can either go to Heaven as you were meant to, or you can follow me into my realm called "Middle Earth".'_**

"Middle Earth? Isn't that something in the Lord of the Rings? The story of the Cursed Ring?" Serina asks.

While Serina said that, she suddenly remembered who she was talking to. This was Lady Galadriel. The lady able to read minds and see the future with the use of her mirror. Serina felt like shaking with excitement, due to the fact she thought Galadriel was totally cool. Serina twirled a finger in her hair before clasping her hands in front of her.

**'_Yes, but I have been recently watching over your "Earth" and saw you. You would make a wonderful elf, child, but I am not trying to persuade you from heading to Heaven. I am just merely giving you another option. You are so young, Serina. So ripe at the age of eighteen. You were pulled from your life so young, so inexperienced, it is sad.'_**

Serina blinked away the unseen tears. It was still sad to hear that she's technically dead. She died before her own parents! With a quivering lip, she replies, "I would love to join Middle Earth, but wouldn't that be impossible? I mean, I technically have no body, my body is dead on Earth."

Galadriel let out a tinkering laugh. _'Child, that is the easy part. I can give you a body in Middle Earth. So would you accept my offer?'_

Serina nodded.

**'_Excellent! I will tell you a couple things about your new life though. The Middle Earth is unsettling right now, due to the fact the meeting of the future Fellowship is just weeks away. Now, I do not want to send you to Middle Earth completely helpless. I will give you the ability to speak Elvish and Common Tongue. Your name will be Serina Ivywood of Rivendell, but you have no memory of your parents. You will be the age of a matured elf, which is fifty. I will also gift you with the ability of easily learning new things. Good luck, Serina Ivywood.'_**

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel."

* * *

Serina Ivywood woke up with a large headache. The birds chirped annoyingly loud. Serina ran a hand through the top of her hair and gasped when she grazed the tip of her ears. Gripping her ears with her pointer finger and her thumb, she felt a sharp pain in her ear and instantly let go. She looked down at her body and saw a lovely navy blue dress that ended mid-shin. And then promptly screamed after that.

Her boobs were not their normal 36B size.

"These boobs at least have to be a C cup now, if not a D cup."

Serina glanced over her shoulder, looking down at her backside. At least that stayed the same, she thought to herself. If her backside got any bigger, she was going to have a bubble butt.

"Where do I go from here?" She said out loud to herself.

The sound of hooves beating against the ground answered her question. They were accelerating in her direction. Before she could even think of running away, three horsemen stood in front of her.

"Why are you out here so far in the forest, woman! Do you not know of the danger that is going on now? It does not matter now, we are taking you to Lord Elrond! You shall give him your reasoning of being out here yourself!"

Before she could even try to reason with the horsemen, she was roughly grabbed from the demanding brown haired elf, bound by her hands, and yanked onto the top of his black stallion.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Back to Rivendell, woman. You are going to talk to Lord Elrond."

"Great.." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Fin!**

**I know the beginning sucked, 100%, but it's just because it's necessary. The next chapter will be way longer, trust! ps: i really hate line breaks.  
**


End file.
